


Flash vs Arrow

by bar_allen



Series: Hal Jordan on the CW! [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: Barry is acting weird and Hal doesn't know what's gotten into him. The only thing he does know is that he really doesn't like that Arrow guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone! :)

Hal was in Central City when he saw the news of the Arrow being there. He wondered why the vigilante would make an appearance there, but was almost certain it had to do with the Flash.

Speaking of, Barry and Hal had a training session that day, but Barry had just texted Hal to cancel it. The pilot thought that this couldn’t have been a coincidence, with the Arrow in town.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed, if not slightly jealous, that his best friend had cancelled their plans for another vigilante, but ignored that feeling and texted Barry back saying they could have that training session the following day.

Then the next day came and Hal called Barry to ask what time he wanted to meet up.

“I don’t really feel like training,” Barry spoke, his voice sounding different. Cold.

“Why not? Are you okay?”

“I don’t understand why everyone keeps asking me that but I’m fine,” Barry scoffed.

“But you don’t sound fine.”

“I said I’m fine, Jordan.”

Barry calling Hal ‘Jordan’ was just like Hal calling him ‘Bartholomew’ or ‘Allen’. It sounded wrong coming from one of them, and they only ever did it whenever they were teasing each other. But this time, it didn’t sound like Barry was in a teasing mood.

“Barry, what’s wrong? Maybe I should come over.”

“No,” Barry growled, “I don’t need more people judging me. I’m so done with everyone thinking they know me or know what’s best for me. Everyone around me just frustrates me so much! Joe, Oliver-“

Oliver?

“- even you!”

“I never judged you, Barry. I would never judge you,” Hal tried to reason with him, “I know that you can tell what’s best for you, and I always respect that and respect your decisions. But I do know you. I’m your best friend. Of course, I know you. And the you I know would never say such things without a good reason. So please, Barry, tell me what that reason is so I can help you.”

Hal could tell that Barry was hesitating. His breathing changed and was sounding less angry.

“You… You don’t understand…”

“Then help me understand, Bear.”

“Just leave me alone!” Barry yelled into the phone suddenly then hung up.

Hal stared at his phone for a few very long minutes, completely perplexed. What had gotten into Barry? No matter what happened or what he was going through, he had never acted like that.

The only way he could find out was to go to STAR labs and ask the speedster’s team.

Once he stepped into the cortex, in his Green Lantern uniform and his mask, he found that he wasn’t the only person who wasn’t from Team Flash there.

Felicity Smoak was also there, along with a big buff man who had a military stance to him.

Felicity looked grateful to see him, while the stranger eyed him suspiciously.

“Oh, thank God you’re here, too,” Felicity exhaled.

“What’s going on?” he asked, “Where’s Barry?”

“He may or may not have been affected by a rage inducing meta, and is now going full Vader because of it?” Cisco said, rubbing his left hand at the back of his neck, “and now the Arrow is trying to stop him while Doctor Wells and Cait work on bringing him back to normal.”

“By trying to stop him… do you mean they are fighting?”

Cisco nodded and Hal furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like the idea of that vigilante putting arrows or knives in Barry, even if it was with good intentions.

“And how exactly could we bring him back? Does Doctor Wells or Caitlyn have any ideas?”

Caitlyn chose that moment to walk into the cortex. “Ha- Green Lantern! Thank God, you’re here! We need your help!”

“What do you need?”

“The meta is using colours, the colour red in particular, to trigger rage in his victims. Doctor Wells and I believe that if we can show Barry the right colours, he will return to normal.”

“You want me to use my green lantern’s light?”

“… Not really. The colour green wouldn’t be of much help. But the colour blue should work. Doctor Wells and I created a device that would reverse the psychosis induced by the meta but we need someone to take it there, and force Barry to see the right colours.”

“Got it. I’ll do it, just tell me where they are and I’ll do it.”

Caitlyn took Hal to Cisco’s workshop to show him the device – which was basically just a huge box of disco lights - and tell him how it worked, then he took it and made his way towards the street where the Arrow and the Flash were fighting.

Once he arrived there, he watched as the Starling vigilante threw an arrow at Barry, which pierced through his thigh. He winced at the scene but reminded himself that Barry healed fast, and that the Arrow was probably only trying to help him.

Still, Hal didn’t like this guy.

The Green Lantern waited for the right moment to make an appearance, and that moment seemed to come quite quickly as Barry recklessly decided to throw a punch at normal speed, which the Arrow stopped easily, then hit Barry’s shoulder and turned him around.

That was when Hal flew in, the device created by the STAR labs team floating in front of him, thanks to a giant hand he constructed to carry it. He didn’t hesitate a second, turning it on the moment Barry’s eyes landed on him.

It took a few seconds, but then the speedster’s body relaxed and his hands went up to cover his eyes. He groaned and stepped away from the vigilante.

“Barry? You okay?” the Arrow asked, glancing at Hal then back at Barry.

“Oh, this is gonna be a special kind of hangover,” the disoriented hero breathed out, then let out a small laugh which was returned by the Arrow.

Hal didn’t know the Starling City vigilante could laugh.

Barry turned around and looked at Hal. “Thank you,” he smiled warmly at his best friend then at the Arrow, “to the both of you. And… I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise, Bear,” Hal said landing on the ground next to Barry and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s right. It’s not your fault,” the vigilante agreed, “but we do still have your meta-human to take care of.”

“How about you two head back to STAR labs and get yourselves patched up, and let me handle the meta?” Hal suggested, “his powers wouldn’t work on me.”

Barry agreed, leaving with the Arrow while Hal went to find Bivolo.

Two hours later, Rainbow Raider was locked up inside the pipeline shouting all sorts of empty threats.

“Thanks again, GL,” Barry smiled widely at his friend. Hal returned the smile then turned to Team Arrow. Both Green Lantern and Arrow were still fully dressed in their costumes, identity a secret to each other but not the rest of… well, everyone. Except for Diggle, who was still giving Hal suspicious looks.

Barry stood between the two, smiling awkwardly. “So, um, yeah. Two of my best friends are superheroes.”

“Dude… your life is awesome,” Cisco grinned from across the room.

“You mean apart from being a superhero himself?” Felicity pointed out.

Cisco clapped his hands together. “There are many moments when I do feel envious of you, Barry Allen. This is definitely one of those moments.”

Barry looked at the floor and chuckled. “Right.”

Hal raised an eyebrow at his friend, then asked if he could speak to him outside for a moment.

“What’s up?” Barry asked.

“The Arrow, huh?”

Barry groaned. “Please, not you, too. Joe and Doctor Wells have already given me a lecture on how I shouldn’t be friends with or look up to him.”

“Let me guess, they don’t like his methods?”

The speedster nodded with a sigh.

“Well, I’m not a fan either but… he helped you today. And you seem to trust him. So, I think I should trust him, too.”

That earned him a wide grin.

“You’re the best, Hal!” Barry exclaimed loudly, “And trust me, once you get to know Oliver as well as I do-“

“Wait, Oliver?”

Then suddenly, realisation hit Hal like a thousand bricks.

Barry had mentioned that name earlier during their ‘fight’. Hal had also heard Felicity mention an Oliver to Barry when she was in town a few weeks before, but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time. And how many Oliver’s did Barry know? Just one.

Oliver Queen.

Barry had met the billionaire when he visited Starling City.

Felicity Smoak had worked for Queen Consolidated.

The Arrow appeared at around the same time Queen returned to Starling, after spending five years on a Chinese island where he must have learnt all skills necessary to survive a harsh wildlife.

Hal couldn’t believe he had been so oblivious.

“Barry, I can’t believe you never told me the Arrow was Oliver Queen!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are welcome :)


End file.
